toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Siren Cherry
Siren Cherries are Capture Level 27 Fruit Ingredients that can be found in the Autumn Mountain Range. They have the uncanny ability to sing a beautiful melody like a human female, luring prey in then jumping down their throats and rapidly sprouting a special fungus. They are known to be the bane of the existence of the Blast Ant. Description Siren cherries typically grow in groups of two or three on a thin tree-like shrub, and each cherry has it's own note to sing. Each cherry resembles what appears to be a human female head. The skin of the cherries are designed to look like red haired women, indicated by the dark red and light red sections of the skin. In addition, these cherries have two folds of skin which flow to either side to simulate a hairstyle. These cherries have cute, blue, human-like eyes, mouths and four small nubs which can be identified as arms and legs. They also have a small, white blossoming flower on their heads; this is not a flower but in fact a specialized fungus that grows on their head which harness nutrients. Elder Siren Cherries appear much larger and darker in colour than the other cherries on the shrub. They typically grow in the center of the shrub and are much larger in size than the other cherries. They are much darker in colour and may appear to be slightly wrinkly on the skin. They will usually be the first sound you will hear from the cherry shrub because they act as a conductor for the other cherries to follow, setting the overall tone of the bunch. Siren cherries lure in their targets by first singing an incredibly beautiful melody which attracts anyone within earshot. Each cherry has it's own tone and tempo to make the song complete. Once the victim has been successfully lured, the cherries leap off their stems and attempt to force their way into the victim's throat. They all pile into the throat until the target suffocates. The fungal growth on each cherries' head rapidly grows until the victim's whole body in enveloped in flower-like fungus. The fungus slowly breaks down the organic material and eventually starts germination. By growing season, another shrub will be in the place the fungus grew. They have been known to only defend themselves for one enemy and one enemy only: the Blast Ant. Known as the sworn enemy of the Siren Cherry, Blast Ants will normally raid Siren Cherry shrubs to harvest the fungus growing off of the cherries' heads. The cherries use their extremely high singing voice to trigger a reaction inside of the ants making them explode. As Food One must never eat these cherries whole, as they will attempt to lodge down the consumer's throat and choke them. The only way to eat them is by cutting them open and remove the pit; afterwards, the individual slices can be eaten. It is imperative to know these cherries feel pain and will scream when attempted to be cut open. Special Preparation Ingredient Harvesting Method To harvest the cherries, you must sneak up on them while they are all resting; waking one will awaken them all and cause a frenzy. Consider using Life Erase when approaching these cherries. One must then prevent the cherries from letting out their song. Silence each cherry with Knocking if possible then gently remove each individually from the tree using caution not to shake the tree too much. Too much movement may cause the cherries to awaken. If possible, try to knock out the Elder first; if the others have no conductor to lead them, they cannot be bothered to sing at all. This is, however, a highly risky stunt as the cherries will awaken and immediately come to the Elder's aid and sing higher than usual to defend it. The only way to harvest the Elder is to take the shrub from it's roots. Preparation First, remove the fungus on the cherries' heads. If ingested, the fungus will start to rapidly grow. Make very small cuts along the coronal plane, slowly making it's way to the pit. If the pit is struck by a knife, the cherry will feel it and start shrieking at a terribly high frequency. Slowly cut around the pit removing all the meat. Once the cherry is in two halves, it can be safely eaten raw or in different dishes. Elders take much more delicacy when cutting. If there are imperfections in the skin of the cherry, say a flesh tag after a cut, the meat of the cherry will wither and dry into dust. These cherries taste like various different flavours of cherry, and depending on the tone of which it sings, the flavour will be distinctly unique. The lower pitched cherries are more sweet and higher pitched cherries are tangier. The Elder cherries' flavour, depending how they set their overall tone for their bunch, will have a flavour ten times more flavourful than the other cherries. Trivia * The idea was given to the author by SuBash during a chatroom conversation. * The image for this particular ingredient is from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card: Naturia Cherries Category:Fruit Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Original Ingredient Category:Plant Category:Human World Category:Bombkid's Greenhouse